


Out of His Shell

by yawoozyalose



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Large Insertion, M/M, camboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawoozyalose/pseuds/yawoozyalose
Summary: Wonwoo's favorite camboy becomes his classmate.





	Out of His Shell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jojiberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojiberry/gifts).



Wonwoo had been checking his phone a lot lately. Behind his notes in class, angled away as he walked in public, quick glances at it at work. He was waiting for, for lack of a better phrase, the latest update to his favorite camwhore’s Snapstory.

The guy had him hook, line and sinker with a body that moved in ways that had Wonwoo’s thoughts racing. The face wasn’t bad, either. The guy was cute, funny in the few stories that had him talking.

He found him through an ad posted on a message board meant for hook ups in their city, the post accompanied by a few faceless previews. The outline of the man’s cock in a pair of thin briefs, a rather imposing butt plug held in hand, the man’s lips wrapped around a dildo (the rest of the face cut out, of course). At the time, Wonwoo was certain he wasn’t so pathetic as to pay a premium just for a little amateur porn. He could get it for free, after all.

Though that butt plug was very big, just begging Wonwoo to see if the man could really fit the whole thing up his ass. It took about ten minutes until he gave in and got behind the paywall, forking over half a week’s pay for some digital poon.

Best money he ever spent. The guy updated often, and it only took a few days before Wonwoo saw firsthand that, yes, he really could fit that whole thing up his ass. And things were fine. They hadn’t gotten bad until the next semester started and sitting in one of Wonwoo’s class was boy wonder, himself. He’d learned the man’s name was Soonyoung, and that caused his obsession to skyrocket.

It’d been a month into that discovery. Wonwoo had been trying to build up the courage to talk to him. But it was so easy, so safe to jerk off behind the comfort of his cell phone. For all he knew, Soonyoung was straight as an arrow and was only in it for the cash. Wonwoo didn’t want to humiliate himself.

In real life, Soonyoung was softspoken. He contributed little to class discussion. There was nothing in his manner or appearance that indicated his double life. Wonwoo looked for any excuse to talk to him, though he also looked for excuses not to talk to him.

He chalked being bold up to having a good day when he approached Soonyoung after class. He didn’t say as much as he hoped, but he got the message well across enough with, “I’m a fan.”

Soonyoung seemed startled and any nerve Wonwoo had was lost immediately. He retreated before he was asked to explain himself, half-hoping it would never come up again.

During the next class, Soonyoung sat down beside him. “What’s your screenname?”

“BlueRacer,” Wonwoo admitted.

“Hm.” Soonyoung hummed. “I don’t think you’ve ever snapped me.”

“I’m shy.” Wonwoo laughed sheepishly.

“I’ll break you out of your shell. Send me something nice tonight.”

“Like what?”

Soonyoung chuckled. “Seriously?”

Wonwoo groaned. “I mean, I know what you mean. But, uh.” He leaned in, and under his breath he whispered, “Like, my dick, right?”

Now Soonyoung was cracking up loud enough for other people to hear. “You’re fucking stupid,” and just when Wonwoo’s self esteem started tanking Soonyoung nudged him in the shoulder with a playful push. “Yes.”

Pleased he hadn’t ruined his chance, Wonwoo was able to continue the class with lifted spirits. Soonyoung had even waved after the class ended. 

When Wonwoo returned to his dorm, he prepared himself mentally. In all of his experiences, he was the type to receive the nudes, not send them. Not that he wouldn’t if his partner asked it of him. Partner being the keyword. Soonyoung was a near stranger, but here was Wonwoo damn near head over heels for a guy who could fit a butt plug the size of an eggplant in his ass.

That thought got him going. He rewatched Soonyoung’s story, working himself over to it until he was hard enough to start his photoshoot. He played with angles and the flashlight on his phone until he got a good, flattering shot and sent it to Soonyoung and double, triple, quadruple checked that he hadn’t accidentally sent it to a friend or his mom.

Soonyoung didn’t take long to respond. It was a video, his finger hooked in his mouth. He made loud, suggestive sucking noises and blew a kiss to the camera. Wonwoo almost missed the accompanying text, “Not too shy to meet up tonight?”

Not tonight, he wouldn’t be. He upped his game, fished his dick out and got a good shot of it in hand. His added message was a short, “Time and place?”

Soonyoung sent him his address and a demand of “as soon as possible”. If Wonwoo could’ve teleported, he absolutely would have. Lucky for him that Soonyoung lived on campus, only a few buildings apart. 

Though damn was he rethinking all of it just as he was about to knock. No, he already committed. He couldn’t back out now. He went to class with this dude, for fuck’s sake. Wonwoo was going to go through with it if it was the last thing he did.

He braced himself as he knocked, every second felt stretched a hundredfold until Soonyoung answered with a brief greeting and waved Wonwoo in.

“Would’ve never guessed this was your sort of thing.” Soonyoung broke the silence between them. “Always thought you were good looking, though.”

“I wanted to say something for a while.” Wonwoo hadn’t been invited to sit, so he remained standing in front of the door. He folded his arms. “I just didn’t want you to think I was weird.”

He hated how he said things that made Soonyoung laugh at him, though that was soon ameliorated with, “You’re cute, you know that? I don’t think you’re weird.”

“Thanks. I’m just, It’s just I know I can be awkward. And you’re sexy, you know? You can’t blame me for feeling intimidated.”

Soonyoung sat on his bed, patting the space beside him. “I’ll show you there’s nothing to be intimidated about,” he invited. “I’m very accommodating, actually.”

Wonwoo smirked at that, toed his shoes off and joined Soonyoung in bed. A hand settled on his thigh, arms brushing shoulder to elbow. Wonwoo was certain Soonyoung was leaning in for a kiss until the other stopped halfway and murmured a, “Sexy, huh?”

“Enough to pay that much, yeah.”

Soonyoung laughed, quiet and throaty. The distance between them closed with an eager, wet kiss. If Soonyoung had a talent, it was this. Hands all nails at that point, squeezing down on the thigh and tugging the collar of his shirt. He wasn’t just talented, but commanding, directing with all the fervor of a conductor.

Wonwoo usually liked more control than this over himself, but he let himself be pawed at, let his clothes be shifted and pulled off to Soonyoung’s liking until his boxers were the last bastion preserving his modesty. He left Wonwoo that, at least for the moment. Soonyoung’s focus shifted to his erection, groping through his boxers.

“A dick that nice deserves to be seen, don’t you think?” Soonyoung instructed him to lie back with a gentle nudge to the chest.

Wonwoo hadn’t even registered that until he realized Soonyoung’s phone was out. “I’m not getting your face, don’t worry.”

That eased him, but he knew Soonyoung had an ample following after a story that celebrated over 5,000 adds and he wasn’t sure he was ready to have his dick seen by that many people.

“Don’t think I’ll let you have all the attention. What they’ll see is me sucking your cock.”

Suddenly Wonwoo was very ready to have his dick seen by that many people. He sucked in a breath when Soonyoung pulled back the waistband of his boxers and got a hold of his shaft. He was given a few pre-emptive strokes, then slipped his eyes shut when he heard the small ting of the recording sound.

Any apprehension of being recorded dissipated then and there when Soonyoung closed his mouth over the head of his cock. He made loud, exaggerative slurping noises that would’ve been distracting if it wasn’t for the fondling of his balls.

Just like that, a clip of him being sucked off found its way in the hands of thousands of people. And Wonwoo was okay with that. Thrilled, even, when he realized he would get to see how it turned out later.

That was the thought that did it, that brought him to the edge. “Close,” he warned, and what pushed him over that edge was that beautiful, muffled sound of Soonyoung’s waiting “mmhm”. 

Having his over sensitive prick sucked hard, Wonwoo was sent in a daze. When he was freed, Wonwoo swore he’d never taken a deeper breath in his life.

That wasn’t the end of his ordeal, however. “What’s your favorite toy of mine?”

His spent cock stirred. “The buttplug.” His voice sounded rough to his own ears.

“Always the buttplug,” Soonyoung tsked before a short chuckle. He was quick on his feet, pulled on the bottom drawer of his dresser. Wonwoo glanced over, saw several bottles of lube and the toys placed neatly. The buttplug was more foreboding in person.

“And you get the honor of prepping me.” He passed along the bottle of lube to Wonwoo, who had just sat to attention for his new task. Soonyoung undressed before him, stripping unceremoniously until he’d stepped out of his briefs and gave a playful flick of his hard cock in Wonwoo’s direction.

While Soonyoung got in the position of hands and elbows on the bed, Wonwoo started off by slicking the pointer and middle finger. He wasn’t surprised by the give as he slowly pressed them into Soonyoung’s hole. The man was a pro, after all.

“You can do three fingers, Wonwoo. I can take it,” he teased. Wonwoo added a third finger alongside the first two. He didn’t wait to be told to add the fourth one. He slowed for a moment, just to appreciate the way Soonyoung’s hole stretched to accommodate his fingers. 

He noticed Soonyoung had his head craned toward him. “What is it?” Wonwoo asked, concerned he hurt the other.

Until Soonyoung’s lips stretched into a downright hellish grin, that is. “You ever fist someone before?” 

Fuck. This was one for his bucket list. He carefully retracted his fingers, coated his hand in a generous amount of lube and pictured how he’d go in. Fingers first, he figured and started pushing the initial four in. He eased in the fifth digit, a little frightened by the taut pull of the ring around his hand but Soonyoung kept groaning his encouragement.

Once he’d gotten the knuckle of his thumb past it, his hand curled into a fist that he fucked in and out of Soonyoung. The man mentioned something about a “hot fucking hand” and Wonwoo nearly laughed because that was the truth in every aspect.

“I can probably take it now,” Soonyoung rasped out.

Wonwoo removed his hand and set his eyes on the famed buttplug. He lifted it off the bed, surprised by the heft of it. He always thought he had big hands, but this thing was another monster entirely. He lubed up Soonyoung’s hole generously before slathering a couple layers onto the great silicone beast.

The whimper Soonyoung made when Wonwoo started pushing it into him would never be forgotten, he’d make sure of it. The way Soonyoung’s body adjusted to take the insertion was half the excitement, how it twisted and writhed, how his legs shook and spread.

Despite seeing it for himself, he didn’t think the thing would fit. But here he was, inching it in closer and closer to the base until it bottomed out. He noticed the small, round bulge of Soonyoung’s stomach and watched how it distended with a sick fascination as he tugged at it.

Soonyoung had started pulling at his own cock, his movements looking desperate and feverish. Wonwoo twisted the plug and Soonyoung moaned at, voice strained and tight. He got a good grip on the base of it and wiggled it. The other’s back curved.

His orgasm tore through him, causing Soonyoung to crawl forward to escape Wonwoo’s teasing as he shot off right onto his sheets. He stretched his legs out, let himself flop right onto his stomach and reach around to pull the plug out of himself. Once it was out, he made a satisfied little hum and lightly kicked Wonwoo’s knee.

“Shy my ass,” he grumbled into his arms.

Wonwoo chuckled and laid down beside the man. “What can I say? You broke me out of my shell.”

**Author's Note:**

> woah no woozi??????
> 
> This idea was all joyceberry's minus the fisting/butt plug. That was all me baby.


End file.
